


Spirit

by hear_her_speak



Series: To Thine Own Self - A Collection of Poems Inspired by the Characters of Dragon Age [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_her_speak/pseuds/hear_her_speak





	Spirit

Happy, flitting, fleeting, Ethereal  
And free in the realm mortals call the Fade  
He heals and helps the hurting as they reel  
From pain and loss and feeling so afraid  
One calls to him, a boy lost in the dark  
His belly aches, he craves the light of day  
Some pain though is beyond Compassion’s mark  
And Hunger soon gives way unto decay  
His dying thoughts of life left so unlived  
Filled Compassion with a newfound will  
A will so strong that form and shape could give  
So Cole to Cole, a promise to fulfill  
So thus the wisp became a human man  
To ease the hurt, to lend a helping hand


End file.
